Nabbi
by silverdranzer
Summary: Hey Nabbi, this is the story you asked me for. Kai is back after having helped Tyson with his relationship brotherly with Hiro. Now the problem is his own life. His grandfather and Tala are a huge problem after the third season. Can he help himself?
1. Chapter 1

Okay look, when writing several of my one shots Blood or Water and its follow up Road to Resolution: Left or Right, I got a review asking for another story like it from nabbi. Nabbi gave me this really great review and then asked for a new story involving the same heartwarming line. So I thought about it, my internet got cut off, I forgot about it, got my internet back, didn't think about it, but then remembered it so now I'm writing it.

I know it's really late in coming and I don't know how to get in contact with this person to let her know that I didn't forget and that I have written her a short story involving the same story line of love and warmth….etc. etc. So incase you were wondering about the title it's written to hopefully catch her if she scrolls through it.

Now last time I focused on the brotherly relationship between Hiro and Tyson during the third season. I broke them up and put them back together. For this small story however, I thought about using another odd relationship(s) that develop around another odd character. Kai Hiwatari. I had Kai come back and help Hiro and Tyson get back together as a family the last time, but I the loner is still a loner.

In Season Three if you remember, he flip flops between the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Bladebreakers, and the Justice Five. And then there was the ultimate betrayal between Kai and Tala when he left the red head to the mercy of Boris and Garland. That was an interesting twist and when Tala got out I noticed the smile he gave Kai in the very last episode. There had been no dialogue between the two, but they seemed to have gotten back together as friends.

They also got rid of Voltaire after Season One. During the next two seasons, we have no indication of the blue haired Russians' relationship with his grandfather (Most of us just assume that the two of them turned their backs on each other. Me included.)

So this short story is just meant to tie up the loose ends as I see fit. It's about time for Kai to fix his relationships with his teams, his friends, and his family.

This one goes out to Nabbi. Hope she finds it and hopes she likes it.

**Empty**

Kai stood outside the airport in Moscow, Russia with a slight scowl on his face. He wasn't really sure why he was home or if you could even call it home. All he knew was that Boris and the others were out of the picture and staying in Japan with Tyson was not an option. Ray and Max had already gone home and Daichi was floating around the city. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was going to end up living with Tyson and the others. As an orphan he couldn't really be expected to live on his own.

He turned squarely and walked down the streets staring at the ground. He felt depressed. The air was cold and nipped at his nose, the snow had yet to fall, but it would be coming soon. Any fool could look at the clouds and know that. The idea of being trapped in the city because of a snow in wasn't high on his priority list either. It only seemed to darken his mood.

Turning on his heel he walked into a small restaurant without even looking at the name and sat down in a booth. He needed to think. He needed to create a plan.

Why was he in Russia?

After the mini tournament had completed in Japan against the Justice Five and Boris he wanted to disappear. The others were so happy, Ray, Max, Hilary and Daichi. Tyson. He knew that the victory had become something like a double edged sword to the dragon. He watched the midnight blue haired male closely within the last few days of the tournament, even if he didn't realize that he was there. He knew without a doubt that Tyson would defeat Garland. It was Brooklyn that had everybody worried.

Hadn't Hiro said he was unbeatable? That Tyson didn't have a choice?

The only problem with the older Granger's accusation was that he was wrong. Dead wrong. Brooklyn wasn't invincible. After fighting him the first time and losing Kai had been close to agreeing with Hiro. Brooklyn seemed like the greatest player. Not even Tyson had pushed him so far. And when he'd come back to help the Bladebreakers after Tyson had left Dranzer in Tala's room for him to find he didn't want to be the one to go against the male. He'd whipped his hands of Brooklyn and had decided to leave him to Tyson.

If he couldn't beat him Tyson was the only one who stood a chance.

The only problem was that Tyson wasn't okay. When he'd come back to the team, he'd noticed that Tyson was slightly odd. Everything seemed forced and pushed. It was the night before his match that he'd finally figured out that the male was almost completely gone. That look in Tyson's eye haunted him.

How many times had it stared back at him in the mirror?

"What'll you have?"

Kai looked up as a man in an apron stood in front of him with a notepad speaking Russian. The owner must've finally noticed that he didn't have anything in front of him. "Coffee." The request was simple. "Black Coffee." The air was cold outside and even though he was used to it, there was still a chill that ran through his light jacket.

Japan was so much warmer.

With the man gone Kai gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He'd talked to Hiro, he fought Brooklyn, almost lost Dranzer, and had done everything possible to help Tyson. It was up to the Granger boys now to save each other. He hoped they did. Tyson was a great opponent and even though he'd never tell the male to his face he was an even greater friend.

But there was nothing more to do. Isn't that what they said? If you love something let it go? So he let his team go. He let the Bladebreakers, the only steady family he knew leave and go home. Back to their normal lives until the tournament next year, until someone called them all together. They went home to family and friends.

He was going home to a large, empty, house.

The coffee was placed in front of him and Kai held it in his hands letting the warmth fill his hands and skin. The door opened as he took a sip letting the warm liquid into his body to do its job. A red headed female came in and walked to the bar asking for something from the guy behind it. From the way they were talking it was easy to see that she wasn't just some customer.

The flowing red hair from her back struck a chord within Kai's stomach. Tala's hair was about the same shade. The last time he'd seen his ex-team captain they were standing in the crowd outside the areana after Tyson's win. Dickenson had made sure that the man was there to see Boris' downfall. He'd caught the man's eye, scared of what he might see, but Tala just smiled at him before disappearing in the crowd and Kai had become too much of a coward to chase him down.

Too much of a coward to admit he was wrong and beg for forgiveness like he should have.

Feeling sick to his stomach Kai got up and left more than enough money on the table to pay for the coffee and left. The ice hitting is his face was no comfort as he continued to move down the street.

He didn't deserve to live.

The accusation in their eyes as he joined BEGA ran through his mind. The hatred and anger. The burning fury. The bloodlust. They wanted him dead standing there. And when he'd left hearing Tyson's cry for help when his hand wrapped around his own blade in the white and alcohol filled hospital room, the look hadn't changed. Tyson was astonished and happy. The other original Bladebreakers were surprised, but seemed to welcome him.

The others wanted nothing more than to kill them. In fact if it hadn't been for Max and Ray, Lee and Rick would have killed him where he stood.

But Tyson had understood. Besides it was his price to pay, the looks, the talks, the threatening gestures. It was how he lived his life. Making mistakes and begging to be forgiven.

It seemed as if that was the cycle of his entire life. His entire being. Pinning for his grandfather's forgiveness whenever he stepped out of line, asking to be forgiven by Boris so that he could have Black Dranzer, then begging forgiveness for taking Black Dranzer, then asking to be forgiven for switching teams like he did. How many teams was he one in the past tournament alone? He could barely keep up himself anymore.

Did he really stand for anything? The thought haunted him as he held out his hand and got into a cab that would take him the rest of the way home. It was seven o'clock. The servants would already be gone, but they'd been warned that he'd be coming home within the next month so he wouldn't take them by surprise.

Was Kai Hiwatari really just a feather floating in the wind? Twisting and turning with every bend that the wind pushed on it.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the leather behind him before the cab finally came to a stop. Getting out he walked into the house and put his bags down. It was enormous. His grandfathers, built on prime property with the best security system money can buy. Old antique furniture filled the rooms and gave it a look of a Czar's palace.

It was completely empty. There wasn't a soul anywhere and when he put his bags down he could hear the echo form across the walls. It ran the length of the house and whispered around each wall.

His hand strayed on the door knob as he closed the door completely and locked it.

His entire body was numb, not from the cold, but it was just without feeling. Empty.

* * *

Alright that's chapter one. Chapter two should be coming up later. This may be a five chapter story at the most I'm not really sure, but the chapters are shorter than the one's dealing with Tyson. I promise about the same amount of stuff though, its jus that Kai has to deal with his relationship with two people. Not one.

Anyway, I hope you like it and if you're reading it, sorry about it being so late nabbi. I really am.

Yours Truly,

Silverdranzer

READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I LOVERSHOE!


	2. Red Ice

Hey it's been a while, but here's the new chapter. Once again this goes out to Nabbi if s/he ever finds this. :/

Anyway thanks for the reviews. This is a short story so if you're expecting a lot of plot development than sorry.

* * *

Red Ice

Kai looked out the window cupping a glass of hot chocolate in his hand. He as in the study and the gloom that the room created seemed to pass his defenses because he felt like doing nothing. Sleet was falling outside and he caught himself staring as the ice clung to the large tree on the estate. He'd been home for a few days now and had seen no one or talked to anyone since sending the servants on paid leave.

After all wasn't that what he deserved? The blue haired man sighed and stared up at the dark sky wearily. The thought of contacting the Blitzkrieg boys ran across his mind, but the image of their last contact stopped him. He could still see Bryan's glare and Spencer's simple shake of the head. There had been no words, but those eyes bore in the back of his head as he'd walked down the hall of the BEGA building. He wondered if the look Bryan had given him was worse than the fact that Spencer barely spared him a glance. It was as if the kind gentler man didn't even know he existed.

And as for their leader, Kai knew there would never be a day that the two could face each other again.

What Kai had done was unforgivable.

Feeling hopeless in that room Kai walked out and into his own trophy room. It was the place that he'd set up after his grandfather's imprisonment to house the beyblade parts he owned and trinkets he'd won over the years. His eyes roamed over the gold medals claiming first place and the ribbons. Worthless.

There was a beydish in the center of the room and all in all it wasn't much different than the place that Wyatt had followed him to years ago. Kai continued until stopping at a small glass case where his Dranzer sat. The blue blade was on a pedestal gleaming even in the dim light. Kai's fingers touched the cool glass with a bitter smile.

Dranzer was the only one who understood him.

The phoenix was in the center of the blade curled into his wings. After Brooklyn Kai had asked Dranzer to leave him and nearly begged the bird. He was unworthy of such companionship, but the bird had stayed. When Kenny gave him his farewell gift which had been the new blade in front of him he had been surprised to find the red bird. The only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to play.

The game that he'd grown to love after meeting the Bladebreakers and Tyson was out of his reach forever.

Kai could hold the launcher in front of him, but his arm shook so hard that he couldn't release the blade. No matter how many times he'd tried the conclusion was the same.

And now he'd lost the only thing he had left and Dranzer would pay the price for staying loyal to him.

A knock that reverberated through the house made the Russian jump. Startled Kai walked to the front door prepared for a threat and opened it. Standing in front of him was Tala.

Shivering and wet the Russian stared back with his blue eyes into Kai's dark mahogany. The contest went on between the two for what seemed forever before he finally coughed. "I'm cold. You think you could let me in?" Tala demanded in the harsh voice that Kai had heard him use many times before trying to help Bryan and Spencer.

Tala never used that tone of voice with him.

Nodding numbly Kai pulled back confused to allow the red head entrance into his house. The Blitzkrieg captain nodded grateful and took off his coat finding the rack without a word to his host.

Kai was shocked beyond believed and was sure he was dreaming. It sounded silly like something Tyson would say in the situation, but at the moment the bluenette wasn't sure. It wasn't until Tala turned to look at him that he found the will to speak.

"Why?" It was one word, but to Kai it held so much.

The red head ran a hand through his hair ignoring the fact that he was pushing ice onto the wooden floor. Clear eyes found the other's hazy ones and in a vacant voice he spoke.

"Because you owe me Hiwatari."

* * *

Really Really short I know, but this is intentional.

I just had a spark of genius and have changed how this story will play out. Instead of the Tala I was going to have I'm going to make another one. It'll add twists for later I promise.

Thanks and be kind.

Review.


	3. Silent Pleas

I know its late, but Nabbi found the story so whoot whoot! Anyway here's the next chapter. I've decided to put my all into finishing this short story before I work on anything else. So you guys are just going to have to forgive me on that. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade at all…if I did the original cast would be in the new season.

**Last Chapter:**

"Why?" It was one word, but to Kai it held so much.

The red head ran a hand through his hair ignoring the fact that he was pushing ice onto the wooden floor. Clear eyes found the other's hazy ones and in a vacant voice he spoke.

"Because you owe me Hiwatari."

**

* * *

**

Broken Pleas

The slate haired male raised an eyebrow at the comment, but couldn't bring himself to say anything as Tala kicked off the snow on his shoes. The red head didn't seem bothered with anything at all as he kicked off one boot followed by another. The display was so unreal and out there that Kai was out of his element completely. No one had ever acted this way and certainly not Tala.

Kai started to order the man out of his house so he could feel comfortable again when his words registered loud and clear. Of course he owed him. Kai owed him all he had to give. The pang of his abandonment hit him again leaving the Bladebreaker wishing he could beg for forgiveness, but Kai couldn't do that. It wasn't in his nature.

And how could he ask forgiveness if he couldn't even forgive himself?

Those thoughts brought back others and he must've spaced out because the next thing he was aware of was Tala standing in front of him with a scowl on his face and the tiny bag still on his back. "Bryan and Spencer are still in Japan. I have nowhere to go and I can't afford a place on my own. Where's my room?"

So the red head had come to him out of necessity. Kai realized that Tala had not gotten over what had happened.

Without a word Kai turned on his heel and walked up the stairs. The his hollow footsteps echoed softly by Tala's feet. Moving smoothly up the stairs Kai passed his own room before heading down the hallway towards the only other room in the house furnished. Electricity ran up his hand when he touched the brass doorknob or at least that was how he felt as he unlocked the door of his grandfather's old bedroom.

The man had been gone for years, but the second the door was completely opened the stale air rushed at Kai smelling like the old man had. He gave a glance over at Tala and felt guilty when Tala's eyes widened in recognition. There was no denying who had lived in the room. Voltaire had been responsible for the Abby the entire time.

Stepping into the master bedroom Kai watched as Tala walked by him to place his bag on the bed. The room was clean and immaculate thanks to the last cleaning that the housemaid had over seen days before Kai's arrival. The red head turned back to him with a cool stare that Tala wore showed him no emotion. It was worse than any glare could have been.

"Where's the bathroom and kitchen?"

The voice if possible was ice. Everything about Tala was immaculately frozen Kai noticed. It was strange now that he was the one questioning every move Tala made trying to find some evidence of hatred or otherwise.

"The bathrooms to your left," Kai nodded towards a door adjoining the master bedroom. "The kitchen is down the stairs to the right and the first door on the left. The maids and house servants are on paid leave." Kai walked towards the door without another word and closed it behind him. Closing his eyes Kai gripped the doorknob behind him til his knuckles were white. For what seemed forever Kai couldn't breath until his lungs burned.

The tension around Tala was suffocating.

Stiff Kai walked to his own bedroom. Plain unlike the rest of the house it was painted with rich blues and reds. There were no pictures or posters on the wall but two tiny dressers. One on the fair side of the room and one beside the bed. Locking the door behind him Kai walked to the deep navy sheets and sat down running a hand through his hair. Having Tala here had destroyed his heaven. He had come to Russia to distance himself from it all. He had wanted to…to punish himself.

Tala here wasn't a punishment, but a torture.

Lying down on his bed Kai stared up at his ceiling and let his thoughts drift. He saw the last day at the tournament and Tala's smile. There was a pang in his gut as he realized that it had not been meant for him as he had hoped. There was no chance for the two of them.

The slate haired male wondered why Tala had come back. If Spencer and Bryan had stayed behind, then why didn't he stay? Why would he come here?

Instinctively Kai's hand went down to his pocket. It took him a second to remember that Dranzer wasn't there anymore. That warming flame was gone from his soul, he had left her behind. With shaking fingers Kai bit back a sob. Crying was something he had not done since he was a child and he was not going to start now. Needing to move Kai got up and walked down stairs. Tala was still in his room when Kai reached the doorway to put on his own shoes. Despite the cold weather and sleet Kai walked.

Tala stood behind the light curtain and watched as Kai disappeared down the road. His ice blue eyes scanned the area, but it was no use. The snow covered everything. Tala blew out a sigh and sat down on Voltaire's clean sheets with a pain growing in his gut. Kai was worse than he could have ever dreamed.

_

* * *

_

/flashback/

"Tala is that you!" The red head turned just in time to see Tyson running down the hall of the newly established BBA building until a more permanent structure could be found. The Japanese finally stopped at his feet and Bryan beside him laughed. After Tyson's win over BEGA the purple haired Russian had more respect for the World Champion.

"Calm down Tyson before you fall and break your neck," Bryan sniggered as Tyson heaved trying to catch his breath. Tala gave a faint smile at the joke and watched amused at Tyson finally pulled himself up.

"Do you need something?" The bandages were still on his head and would be removed until the next day.

"Yeah actually," Tyson gave him a worried glance, "Glad to see you're okay though. I mean between you and Kai I don't know who got banged up worse."

Tala felt a sting in his side at the mention of the other Russian, but nodded. Kai had just been Kai and he put the whole thing behind him. In the end it was Kai who had brought Brooklyn to his knees and helped Tyson and the others bring Boris down again. In Tala's book that was enough. Bryan snorted and made a comment under his breath. Tala hadn't heard it, but apparently Tyson could because his face turned downward.

And completely changed.

The Tyson that Tala knew was carefree to a point, strong, and very open. Especially with his eyes. They literally were a mirror into Tyson's thoughts and soul. Tala had never seen them this shadowed before.

"Tala," Tyson smiled again, but this time it was forced. "Can I talk to you alone?"

The red head couldn't see himself refusing Tyson. Nodding he walked with the man into an empty conference room of the building and watched alarmed as Tyson's back hunched and tensed. Giving him time Tala didn't say a word until finally the silence was broken by Tyson.

"I'm worried about Kai."

Tala narrowed his eyes in confusion. What could be wrong with the other Russian? His wounds were already healed and the last Tala had glanced at him Kai had been fine. The two had not had a meeting with one another since BEGA, but that was just the way Kai was.

"What do you mean Tyson?"

The Japanese male turned around so Tala could see his face, but he wasn't looking at him. In fact from Tyson's eyes Tala wondered if he was even in this room at all. "He's not right. Something's not right with him. I could tell that night and…and afterwards. After his fight with Brooklyn and our last fight before he disappeared a week ago. And I mean he's gone Tala. He took his stuff and everything," This time Tyson did meet his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't understand," Tala shook his head, "Kai's always just up and left before. It's nothing new."

"This time it's different," Tyson spoke up louder than necessary for the conversation. "Tala you don't understand because you didn't see him. You don't know what he looked like. He's changed and I don't know if it's for the better. In fact I'm sure that it is for the worse."

This time Tala studied Tyson. The navy haired man was not that teenager that Tala had known. Since his coma Tyson had changed himself dramatically. He looked older and significantly more ragged. It was like someone had added three harsh years to his life in a matter of weeks. "Tyson what happened?" Tala asked before he realized it, but something told him there was more to this story then Tyson was telling him.

At first the Tyson seemed to want to fight him before he gave in and told Tala everything. What had happened between him and Hiro. The fact that the two of them were still at odds. The places he had ran to and the fact that Kai had come back to save him. Then he told him the most shocking news of all.

Kai's light smiles. The far away looks in his eyes. "I'm telling you Tala something is wrong. He's…He's acting to much like me."

"Tyson you need to talk-"

Tyson stopped him with a raised hand. "I'm not going to commit suicide or do something crazy Tala. I have my family and my friends. I have something to live for even if Hiro won't be a part of it anymore. The problem is that you and I both know Kai isn't like that. He'll make an island out of himself and than who knows what he'll do?"

The sound of Tyson's plea hung in the air between the two of them. "Why are you asking me Tyson?" Tala wanted to know why Tyson had not gone after the Russian himself. It was more in his character to chase after Kai.

With a said and knowing smile beyond his years Tyson looked at Tala. "Can a broken hand repair a masterpiece?" Tala was shocked at his answer and even more so at the tears in Tyson's eyes. "I'm fucked Tala. At the moment I couldn't save him even if I wanted to. He wouldn't listen to me and he won't listen to anyone else. Besides its going to take more than words. He knows what we'd say before we could open our mouths and he knows we're here. He doesn't need us he needs someone who knows him. He was with you guys at the Abby. You knew him before he became this. The others won't do anything. Bryan and Spencer are still bleeding, but you're not." Tyson took a step towards him and Tala found himself rooted to the spot.

"Tala save him because he's not going to save himself."

_/End flashback/_

* * *

Tala rubbed his hands on his knees. It had not been Tyson's words that had pushed him into telling Bryan he was going back to Russia alone or his decision to stay with Kai. It was simply the look in his eyes. Now that he was here he knew that Tyson was right. Kai was worse than he had ever been in the past and it was going to take all he had to bring him back.

"After all," Tala voiced going to his bag and pulling out an old photograph that was bent and torn on the side. In the middle were four kids all sitting together with strict looks on their faces. The red headed child was beside a slate haired baby faced male with hair covering half of his eyes. He turned it around and on the back was three words scribbled out in a child's Russian.

"_**My New Family"**_

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Short chapters short story. I promise it will pick up really fast in the next part don't you worry. Unlike Kai with Tyson Tala is going to have to take a different approach.

I don't think telling Kai to his face would work….

Anyway please review and thank you for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be up shortly.

Hope I didn't disappoint to much Nabbi.


	4. Not a Tattoo

It has been a while and I'm well aware of that fact. But I'm back and writing again so please forgive me. This fanfic is the first to be updated because it was dedicated to someone and I feel awful for getting it to it like I promise to. In fact until this fanfic has reached completion nothing else will be updated.

Sorry-its not permanent hiatus. Its temporary for sure. I'm in college now and things were hectic, but I have learned to control myself and actually sit down and do what I like to do. I'd forgotten how much fun it was to write if that's believable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Not a Tattoo

Kai didn't return to his home until late that night because knowing that Tala was inside those walls was enough to keep him away. He wished that it was enough to keep him away forever, but he found himself still being drawn back to that house. That seclusion that it would bring even if Tala was there-after all a haunted house was still a haunted house and deserved a ghost.

Kai closed the door behind him and walked to his bedroom undressing himself. The walk through the Russian air had nearly chilled every bone in his body. Going down stairs to the kitchen he started a pot of water for tea and checked the clock. It read 3:00 am. He sat down at the table and sipped the warming liquid hating himself for coming downstairs for a comfort.

He was to weak if he couldn't even continue to punish himself like he'd intended. He was giving in to much when he deserved the Abby. Thinking about the place brought up a whirlwind of memories he still hadn't completely processed and was still discovering. Every once in a while he would get a vision of something he didn't readily remember. Old corridors filled with nothing but darkness, flickering lights, and yet in every _new _memory he couldn't see any faces.

In fact except for his memories during the first tournament that he'd managed to resurrect there had been no one. Putting his cup away he could feel the same emptiness soak into his soul and he headed to the bathroom without realizing that he was there. Kai stared at himself in the mirror with the light from the barely lit blue room.

He was paler if that was possible than what he'd been in Japan. The scars on his face Brooklyn had given him and down his arms were almost gone, but still a faint memory etched in the mirror. Touching the cool glass underneath his fingertips Kai looked away closing his eyes and wishing that he was as strong as Tyson had been.

Tyson had punished himself for a crime he hadn't committed. Had punished himself because Hiro had left him, he had no reason to cut himself so Kai had intervened. At the time he'd considered it to be a cowardly way out, but now he found himself curious.

Reaching into his back pocket Kai pulled out a pocket knife. It was a simple wooden pocket knife where the blade was fit to fold into it. There were no markings or decorations and the wood was plain. An ugly instrument to the world, Kai couldn't rightly remember where he'd received the metal and it bothered yet excited him at the same time.

The knife was something that didn't have any preconceptions about the person Kai Hiwatari was-No expectations and no way to disappoint it. Moving over he locked the door and sat down on the cool tile holding the blade in front of a an open wrist.

He shook his head trying to clear it and moved his arm when he had to clear it again with narrowed eyes.

It took him a second to realize that there was nothing wrong with his eyes, the hand holding the blade centimeters above his skin was shaking. His mouth fell open in shock and he stared at his hand like it was a foreign object trying to get it to lower and put a little pressure against the skin. Just enough to break it so he could feel the end of it all come crashing down.

Kai was disgusted with himself because he couldn't bring himself to even do a simple thing like cutting Kai threw the blade against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. He cradled his head in the embarrassment of another weakness. Kai Hiwatari, the most fearsome blader in the world. The one that everyone had acclaimed to think so little of his own well-being could bring himself to perform a simple act of self-mutilation in repentance.

Tears started to pour down his face as he sobbed alone, always destined to be alone, in the bathroom like a miserable child. The salty tears mixed with the paint on his cheeks and stained the floor beneath him a baby blue diluting the color as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
